


叶王

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth
Summary: 不喜勿喷，请务必返回键小学生车ooc预警天神x魅魔前期np有后续





	叶王

“总算抓到他了。”  
手被锁链死死的扣着，身上的衣服已经被大片大片的撕扯开。  
“我还是第一次看到魅魔呢。”  
“魅魔本来就稀少，这微草的魔王可以说是珍品了。”  
真是不巧，这位小魅魔今儿个今天发情期。  
双腿被轻易的掰开，男性的性器下面一张小小的口躲藏着。  
“还真是双性啊。”  
“斗神大人要不要尝尝？”  
“一起？”  
喻文州伸手抓住了小魅魔的尾巴反复揉搓着，明明因为战斗受了伤的小家伙突然机灵了一下。  
“唔……别碰那……”  
“哟，这么敏感？”  
叶修眯了眯眼睛，一双黑色的眸子得逞一般的看着他。  
手掌顺着他的脖子摸着。  
滑嫩的肉体就像一块豆腐一般，稍微用力就能捏出水。  
指尖在立起的用力的捏着，奶香味居然散了出来。  
“这骚货居然还有奶。”  
“魅魔就是这样，还有更讨人喜欢的。”  
喻文州用手抓住小魅魔已经退化了的性器，熟练的搓揉着。  
应该说是第一次遇到这么快就缴械投降的魅魔，喻文州笑的有点吓人。  
“小东西，是个处啊。”  
“是么？”  
叶修一把抓起小魅魔狠狠地在他的唇上咬了一口，香烟的味道一把糊住了小魅魔的腺体。  
毫无预兆的冲破齿缝，扫荡过每一处温热，翻腾的在小魅魔的嘴中。  
甚至离开的时候那根银丝因为重力直接垂在了他的胸口。  
斗神细长的手指摸向那一处肉乎乎的嫩肉，两根手指捏着阴蒂，揉搓拉扯，弄得小魅魔一阵骚痛。  
试图扭捏身子逃跑却在背后被一把抱住，另一双手摸索着他身后的穴。  
“还想跑？你胆子挺大啊，王—杰—希。”  
只不过是一根手指，莫名其妙的伸入就让王杰希全身绷紧。  
“不要！别进来！”  
“叶神，魅魔一辈子当破处人的性奴的。”  
“那哥正好养一只。”  
强行掰开王杰希加紧的双腿，又伸入了第二根，甚至第三根手指。  
从生殖腔流出的蜜汁已经流的不成样子。  
身后的喻文州蘸了蘸，开始做扩张。  
魅魔的身体本来就适合做爱，更别说这只omega。  
简直就是为了做爱而活着的。  
“叶神，后面也好了，您要哪个？”  
“下面的。”  
无视已经眼泪汪汪的王杰希，叶修露出了自己早就精神的不行的性器。  
在已经被玩的喷了奶水的乳头上蘸了蘸。  
“马上，就把你变成我的。”  
“不要……不行！绝对进不去！！”  
小魅魔几乎是要哭了，看着这个和自己小穴的尺码一点都不搭的性器，害怕的不得了。  
“看你是第一次，哥照顾点你，别乱动。”  
耳边的神语扰人混乱，暧昧的呼气让他有点眩晕。  
双腿被大开，被自己一直好好护着的小口毫无保留的就这么被两个人收入眼底。  
因为前戏的兴奋，泥泞不堪的小嘴一张一合的期盼着什么。  
“呵。”  
硕大的性器对准了小嘴伸了进去。  
蘑菇状的前段刚刚伸入就惹得王杰希一阵惊叫。  
“啊、啊！！！！不、不要啊！！”  
叶修还是耐着性子缓缓的伸入着。  
太紧了。  
还那么温热。  
身下的人还在胡闹着，双条嫩白的腿一直踢动。  
“吵死了。”  
前端突然被什么拦住。  
叶修一把固定住小魅魔的腰，突然用力。  
红色的液体跟着流了出来。  
“啊！！！”  
王杰希僵直的平躺在那，眼泪止不住的向下落。  
叶修也停了下来。  
“大发慈悲？”  
喻文州一边看着一边解开辣椒拉链。  
“偶尔。”  
叶修撑着身子，不痛不痒的叫了声一旁的人。  
“少天也打算插一个？”  
说完，摸了摸王杰希的脸，警告一般的说扔下了一句，我要开始了，便继续操做。  
狭小的生殖道被狠狠捅开，整个生殖壁死死的吸附在叶修的性器上。  
凶狠的向内用力伸入，肉壁甚至被撑开变成了侵入者的形状。  
叶修伸手揉了揉王杰希好像能捏出水的屁股，啪的一下打了上去，留下了一个红红的手印。  
随着不停地抽动，前端在碾压过一块的时候，王杰希明显淫叫了一大声。  
“找到了。话说，你们两个还想忍多久？当忍者？”  
叶修将龟头抵在那块，直接转过王杰希的身子。  
转动身子，敏感点被更加用力的顶压，摩擦。  
“啊~~不要……那里……唔……好舒服、不要啊……”  
“吵死了。”  
黄少天掰开王杰希的嘴直接插了进去。  
做爱的时候他特别喜欢安静。  
真是奇怪。  
和之前的性奴不一样，魅魔的嘴似乎更加舒服。  
平滑的舌头一次次的被挤压，不自觉包起牙齿的嘴唇格外柔软。  
舒服的让黄少天不禁眼睛。  
喻文州跟着抬起王杰希的腿，揉了揉臀瓣间的小口，跟着塞了进去。  
下身两张嘴被一起塞满，不停的被按压花苞，上面又被性器插着，只能发出小小的呜咽声。  
身下的两个人一点点的加快腰上的动作，肉棒用力的顶弄着肉粉色的小穴。  
蜜汁被拉出，又插入发出噗噗的声音，囊带打在肉臀上出了红色的一片。  
光是后面已经让王杰希不知道射了多少次。  
黄少天自顾自的射在了王杰希的嘴里，拔出了还沾着唾液的性器，喻文州也解决了自己，射在了肠道中，王杰希的肚子突然鼓了一些。  
叶修突然被狠狠地夹了一下，然后是灼热的液体从omega最里面的小房间里倾涌而出，全都浇在了马眼上。  
叶修想都没想直接插进了生殖腔里。  
前端开始涨大，成结。  
所有的精液全都被灌进了生殖腔里。  
“啊啊啊！！好热……啊、唔……主人的、都在里面……”  
识趣的蓝雨两位当家玩够了应付了一下离开了，留下被填满的两个小孔。  
叶修完全没有从刚刚的温热中缓过来，肉棒依旧插在生殖腔中。  
直到发现王杰希自己捏着乳头，伸着舌一脸满足的看着他。  
叶修附身咬着王杰希的乳头，用力吮吸着，一股奶味涌进了了嘴中。  
发情期omega的奶水格外的香甜，就像王杰希这样。  
叶修满意的起身拔出了性器。  
明明已经低头的东西在另一个乳尖上摩擦了几下又挺立了起来。  
性器上沾满了蜜汁，精液，甚至是奶水。  
拖着刚刚被玩弄过的身子，王杰希跪在叶修的腿间，深深地将头埋了下去。  
一只手撑在叶修的腿上，一只手向下扣弄已经被玩开的穴道。  
嫩臀跟着有节奏的晃动，上面嘴含住了涨大的龟头。  
舌尖舔弄着微微流着液体的马眼，小小的口腔中瞬间就被叶修的味道占领。  
魅魔对于破了自己处子之身的人有着疯狂的爱意，无论是他的什么他们都愿意接受。  
叶修的味道让他疯狂，信息素又一次爆发了出来。  
身下又一次开始泥泞。  
一点点的向嘴中推送，舌头描摹着性器上夸张暴起的青筋。  
叶修好几次差点在小东西的舔吸下缴枪投降。  
王杰希唾液的温度实在是刚刚好。  
叶修迫不及待的抓住他的头开始像是做爱一般的推送。  
耻毛刮着嫩唇，囊带打在下巴上发出啪啪的声音。  
用力下咽的动作总是让堤坝出现一丝裂痕。  
喉咙被一次次暴躁的顶开，呼吸变得困难，但是那股喜欢的味道越来越浓。  
叶修最后死死的伸了进去，好像要把精囊也塞进去似的，王杰希配合着用力的吞咽了一下，深了喉。  
粘稠的液体带着自己的处子之血和体液跟着涌进了嘴里。  
根本没打算出去的叶修骚弄着王杰希的下巴满意的看着他。  
张开已经沙哑的嘴，吐出了长长的一根，甚至舍不得的有上前舔弄了一口，讨好般的张开嘴。  
“我全都………啊……吃进去了……”  
叶修抱起王杰希让他盘在自己的腰上。  
被自己玩的又一次瘙痒的小穴一直流着水，地上已经湿了一大片，甚至还在顺着下面的嘴向下滴落。  
“还想要？”  
叶修点起一根烟，手在王杰希身上轻轻走动，揉捏着肉臀和乳头。  
张开嘴开始啃咬王杰希白嫩的脖颈，留下红色的印记。  
“想要就自己动。”  
王杰希高兴的抬起了下身。  
黏腻的汁水粘在两个人中间拉出透明色的丝线。  
又一次将叶修口的兴奋起来，小魅魔不怎么熟练的研究着。  
最后没有办法，对着自己的小嘴直接坐了下去。  
“啊~~啊……好大……主人、主人的肉棒好大……都在里面……”  
叶修满意的直起上半身舔玩着王杰希的身体，咬弄着他嫩白的手指，在身上留下一个又一个的吻痕。  
拍了拍似乎是静止了的人的屁股，不满意的从喉咙里发出“动啊，干什么呢！”  
王杰希喘了一口气，撑着身子一次次的直起双腿有一次次的坐了下去。  
有意的避开了自己的兴奋点，玩的但是很开心。  
一只手扳住了王杰希的腰，另一只手用力的按下了他的身子。  
狠狠地按压过软肉，惹得王杰希突然惊叫。  
“继续啊。”  
“我、我错了……主人不要……”  
叶修一下子压倒小魅魔，死死的按着他，，专门向那里顶弄。  
“叫，叫的大声点。”  
“啊！！！主人、主人好棒！我要主人操死我、我……啊……”  
胡乱的抓着什么，双脚也在扑腾着。  
尖叫声和淫乱的床叫声此起彼伏。  
生殖腔被一次又一次的注满，大腿内侧被划上一个个笔画，全身都是羞耻的昵称。  
小魅魔最后都不知道用了什么姿势就睡着了。  
从此，斗神的圣殿里多了一个豪华的大房间。  
里面总是传来各种声音。  
其他天神会不知道怎么回事？  
只是不愿意说而已。


End file.
